lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotusheart Dynasty Wikia
Welcome to the Lotusheart Dynasty Wikia Lotusheart Dynasty is a guild of Pandaria races. Lotusheart Island is a separated area from Pandaria with 5 different races working together to keep peace in their homeland. Pandare, Yaungol, Hozen, Jinyu and Grummles all living in the same island. We play on Roleplayheaven, is a world of warcraft guild. Take a look on our Summary! The Lotusheart Dynasty is the name of the island where pandaren, hozen, jinyu, grummle and yaungol live in peace. After the uncorruption of Pandaria the island was still affected by Sha as a part of Y'shaarj's body is still under the island since when he was ripped away from Azeroth by Aman'thul. Even though the Sha is not as strong, it is powerful enough to kill hundreds of monks when it's on its full power. ☀Lotusheart Island is a beautiful island located nearby the shores of Kun lai Summit and Townlong Steppes. It was once part of the huge continent of Pandaria, but separated from it during the Sundering. There five races live in complete harmony, after 10,000 years of battle and mistrust.Yaungol, hozen, pandaren, jinyu and grummles share this land for a long time, and for this entire time they had conflict all the time. The land differently from Pandaria still is influenced by the Sha. Although the sha in the island is weaker and need more hatred to start manifesting. It is a beautiful land, resembling Pandaria in almost every aspect but with a oddly touch to it. Most of the natives mistrust the outsiders as they heard tales and saw by themselves what happened to Pandaria. The land hold ancient ruins of the Black Empire such as a Mantid ruin underground where the corruption comes from. Grandmaster/ Grand Lotus Master: The leader of the island and master of all monks in the Lotusheart. Lotus Council: The Masters of the Island trained by the Lotus Legendary Master Kun himself. Lotus Masters: The monks who are well trained spiritually and physically. They are the masters that lead the land to a new era, with every genration becoming better than the last. High Commander: The military/scholar leader. This is the rank for the leader of each faction within the Lotusheart. The Pistil has a High commander and The Blossom has a High Commander. They ead the troops or scholars into whatever they need to do. The Blossom/Pistil: Elite guardians of the island, trained to protect of any evil. (The Lotusheart version of the Shado-pan basically)/ Scholars, adventurers, lorewalkers, sometimes brewmasters.. This people are extremely intelligent and teach the people of Lotusheart our history, the pandaren history and whatever knowledge their minds are charged with. They are our politicians and ambassators as well. The Petal: Senior monks trained enough to choose if they wish to become a Pistil or Blossom. The Root: Monks under trainment. Merchant: Sellers, travellers.. These guys are the ones who make coins for our people. Civillians: Those who wish to live a calm and normal life. http://rpheaven.org/forum/index.php?/topic/7836-lotusheart-dynasty/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse